


On the Train

by Star_Trashinum



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trashinum/pseuds/Star_Trashinum
Summary: Yoshiko is a cranky demon, and only the demonic act of a hug can satiate a demon.





	On the Train

_ No, this can’t be; a fallen angel of my power and caliber should never lay victim… to sleep... _

 

           Yoshiko yawned for what seemed to be the 40th time this train ride, mentally slapping herself for not getting a window seat, fully knowing that she would almost surely need a nap on the four-hour train ride home. Her and her fellow idolmates had just finished another successful concert (all because of her pre-concert summoning ritual), and were finally heading home to their quiet Numazu, but for some reason, her mortal, earth-traversing body would not let her sleep. She stretched her arms out and nestled her back into the surprisingly comfy seat, but found no luck as she stared forward, eyes glazed over and exhausted. Out of nowhere, she felt a finger prodding her shoulder, which she then realized, upon looking, was Kanan, who was sitting right beside her.

 

__ “Hey Yoshiko; everything alright?” Kanan asked, looking at the younger girl, “you aren’t looking that great, didja get enough sleep yesterday?”

 

           “Nnn.. -cough- Y-Yes; of course!” Yoshiko suddenly exclaimed, sitting a bit more upright, blinking her eyes rapidly until they focused, “A denizen of the underworld such as I has little need for stasis, especially for this frail, mortal body!” Kanan stared at her deadpan, not even bothering to respond and Yoshiko yawn loudly, pouting in defeat over her lack of sleep. “I just can’t sleep, but I’m so tired…  the seats aren’t good for sleeping and I have nothing to lay my head on,” Yoshiko began, sighing as she slumped forward in her seat, “it’s ok, don’t worry, I’ll just catch up on sleep when we get home.” Kanan reached over and wrapped her arms around her underclassman, resting her head on the smaller girl’s shoulder, feeling Yoshiko nuzzle a tiny bit into the hug.

 

           “Sounds like someone is just a bit cranky and in need of a hug,” Kanan warmly told Yoshiko, shifting herself around so that Yoshiko could rest on her shoulder, “there’s no harm in asking one of us for a favour, y’know; we’re basically family, the 9 of us.” Kanan sat tranquilly as Yoshiko let out another sigh, letting herself relax against Kanan’s shoulder as she felt the older girl’s arms adjust to her position.

 

           “T-Thank you for being so nice all of a sudden Kanan,” Yoshiko replied, her mood alright brightening as she let herself rest in Kanan’s arms, “we don’t even hang out really, but you’re super nice anyways; this is why you’re really popular and cool and all that.” Kanan responded warmly, pulling Yoshiko in a bit closer as she hummed in thanks, pressing her head close Yoshiko, who was drifting off slowly .

 

           “I’d do anything for a member of Aqours,” Kanan warmly reminded Yoshiko, holding the younger girl a bit tighter as she slowly started to drift off herself, “you’re all like family to me, regardless of how much we hang out Yoshiko.” The smaller girl seemed to agree with Kanan’s statement, softly humming as her eyes relaxed, breaths relaxing as she fell asleep. Kanan adjusted her arms a bit,making sure she was comfortable as well before resting her head on top of Yoshiko’s, closing her eyes to join her in a nice nap before they returned back to Uchiura


End file.
